


Without words

by Kibounohane



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Silence, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, no smut just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sometimes, no words are needed when you are close to the one you love.





	Without words

Soft fingertips brushed over knuckles and sheets rustled.  
  
Raindrops steadily pattered against the window and Yamada entwined his fingers with Daiki's, Daiki's thumb rubbing gentle, slow circles in Yamada's palm.  
  
Yamada shifted closer, if that was even possible, his head resting comfortably against Daiki's shoulder.  
  
Daiki's skin was warm, and smooth, and Yamada closed his eyes, their fingers wordlessly playing together.  
  
They breathed evenly, Daiki having an arm around Yamada and Yamada relaxing in his embrace, warm and sleepy and light and safe and perfect.  
  
Once in a while, Daiki turned his head to the side to peck Yamada's cheek, and Yamada would smile sheepishly.  
  
Yamada would sometimes turn his head to nuzzle it into Daiki's shoulder, and Daiki would trace loose lines on Yamada's toned arm with his fingertips.  
  
They just lay there, listening to the rain falling steadily, and Yamada felt like he was wrapped up in a fluffy cocoon of love, having lost the feeling for time, the stress of the day washing off.  
  
At some point, he smiled at Daiki and Daiki smiled back, and Yamada stretched like a cat and turned around, snuggling up against Daiki's chest and Daiki nuzzled his nose against Yamada's neck, sliding his left arm around him, holding him tight.  
  
They didn't say a word because they didn't have to, and even if they had wanted to speak, none of them would have been able to think of words to describe how they felt.  
  
Even more so, they felt words would have only disturbed their peace and Yamada felt like his heart almost ached with pure and deep love he felt and it was the same for Daiki.  
  
The rain didn't stop, and it continued for a few more hours through the night, and they fell asleep peacefully, Yamada feeling Daiki's heartbeat, wrapped up in his warmth like he was floating away.


End file.
